


deus das Travessuras

by kalinebogard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Slash, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Um ruivo sensual, um moreno chateado e um loiro ciumento.O cenário perfeito para muita confusão!Acrescente a isso bebidas, péssimas cantadas e as jóias do infinto.





	deus das Travessuras

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: Universo alternativo, incest, slash. Thor e demais personagens não me pertencem, eu não ganho nada com isso além de algumas novas amizades e alguns reviews. O único que me pertence é o Rianno, porque ele não usa coque frouxo, mas é perfeito hohohoho. #EntendedoresEntenderão.
> 
> —-> História zuera.

Loki estava furioso. Não. O que ele sentia estava em um outro nivel. Tudo graças a Thor e sua maldita cabeça dura. O loiro se enciumava por pouquíssimo, via possíveis rivais em qualquer outro homem que invadisse o espaço pessoal de Loki (que era bem amplo, diga-se de passagem). Não existia ser humano mais ciumento do que seu irmão e amante.

É preciso fazer um adendo essa parte da história: Thor e Loki reproduziam bem os contos nórdicos, já que não eram irmãos de sangue. Então o relacionamento não podia ser considerado incestuoso. Porém, sejamos sinceros, os dois se amavam tanto que, provavelmente, laços sanguíneos não teriam impedido o enlace carnal.

Os dois se entendiam do seu próprio jeito, às vezes com briguinhas. Mas Loki era feliz assim. O rapaz só perdia a paciência quando Thor passava dos limites com seu caráter possessivo. Ele com ciumes era bonitinho no começo, depois sufocava.

Então ali estava Loki, em um pub bem tranquilo e não totalmente lotado, onde música baixa e melodiosa soava de modo que casais espalhados pelas mesas pudessem conversar. Apesar de ter mesas vazias, ele resolveu sentar-se ao balcão, onde pediu um Drink Atlantis. A bebida azulada foi servida rapidamente.

Enquanto bebia sem pressa, em pequenos goles, Loki observava o pub através do espelho colocado atrás do bar e enfeitado por dezenas de garrafas, que dominava toda a parede. E foi graças a isso que viu quando o rapaz entrou.

Rapaz? Não. Aquele homem estava em outro nível de classificação. Era um exemplar masculino alto, talvez mais alto do que Thor. Usava uma camisa que aderia ao corpo definido e bem torneado. Os cabelos eram ruivos, curtos e ondulados. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam maliciosos. Tinha toda a postura de um frequentador da Starbucks, cercado, talvez, por ruivas magras como manequins, de longos cabelos ondulados presos em coques frouxos.

Pois o ruivo mirou todo o Pub até que seus olhos castanhos cairam sobre Loki. O sorriso que abriu foi no minimo predatório. E sem hesitar avançou até o balcão. Caminhava todo seguro de si, como quem sabe que é bonito e sedutor. Perfeito. Avançou como uma celebridade sobre o tapete vermelho para receber o Oscar de Homem Mais Sexy da Noite. Por um breve instante Loki teve a impressão de que holofotes surgiriam do nada e iluminariam o ruivo. Não se surpreendeu quando o desconhecido sentou-se ao seu lado no balcão. Apenas observou aquilo sem se abalar. Quis ver onde ia dar.

– Boa noite. Você vem sempre aqui? – o ruivo perguntou com a voz melodiosa e rouca. O tipo de voz que faria ovários derreterem. De perto dava para ver muitas pintinhas que cobriam-lhe o rosto e os braços. O cara tinha milhões de sardas! Diante do silêncio do Loki lançou uma nova indagação – Você é da India?

– Não – a resposta seca do moreno não desanimou o outro.

– Jura...? Mas mesmo assim você encantou minha serpente.

O moreno quase cuspiu o drinque. Quase. Olhou rancoroso para o atrevido e o ignorou. Nada que fosse desanimar o persistente.

– Qual o seu nome?

– Loki – não soube bem porque respondeu. A verdade é que aquele ruivo era de parar o trânsito.

– Igual na mitologia nórdica? Hum... você pode ser o Loki, mas eu sou o deus das travessuras. Quer brincar no meu playground?

– Não – a resposta veio mau humorada.

O ruivo fez um gesto para o garçom e pediu outro drinque para Loki, o mesmo Drink Atlantis. Para si pediu uma dose seca de uísque.

– Meu nome é Rianno.

Loki aceitou a bebida apesar de tudo. Estava chateado demais com Thor, caso contrário já teria chutado aquele cara chato. Não respondeu a apresentação, observando a face do tal Rianno. Seu rosto era assimetrico. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam marotos. O cabelo ruivo e ondulado sustentava um penteado perfeito. O cara era maravilhoso! Sério que precisava de cantadas tão ruins?

– Hoje é seu aniversário? Porque você tá de parabéns, seu lindo.

O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Alguém cai nessa sua conversa? – debochou.

Rianno puxou a cadeira para mais perto.

– Você não faz idéia. Gosta de estrelas? Conheço um motel que tem cinco e que vai iluminar a nossa noite. Posso te apresentar as jóias que tenho aqui dentro da calça. Jóias que vão te fazer viajar pelo prazer infinito, lindo.

Okay, aquela passou dos limites. Loki sentiu uma veia saltar em sua testa enquanto se segurava para não jogar o Atlantis no rosto do paquerador. Mas, aparentemente, a históra das jóias nao acabara.

– Prazer infinto, baby. Porque quando minhas jóias começam a dar leite... não param até você estar cheinho...

– Basta – o moreno se irritou – É melhor sair daqui, você está sendo inconveniente e desagradável.

Ao invés de se ofender ou desistir, Rianno abriu os botões da camisa que vestia, expondo o tórax bem trabalhado, de músculos firmes. Então levou o dedo indicador aos lábios e lambeu de um jeito que achava sensual (e até era, convenhamos). Depois levou o dedo umido ao peito e deslizou pela pele, enquanto fazia um som tipo “Shiiiiiiii” com os lábios.

– Não quer passear por essas dunas, gato? Elas estão ardendo por você... – finalizou semicerrando os olhos.

Aquilo, de um jeito inusitado, quase fez Loki rir. Era ridículo! Acabou baixando a guarda e relaxando outra vez.

– Ê, lá em casa – Rianno disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos e ondulados. O uisque começava a fazer efeito, dando um tom avermelhado a pele e destacando as pequenas sardas.

Loki não disse nada. Por baixo das cantadas ruins havia um certo tom de diversão. Se não se ofendesse com elas, claro. Até Rianno dar o tiro de misericórdia.

– Gato, não trabalho com agricultura, mas deixa eu plantar a mandioca no seu buraco, seu lindo? Tenho um bastão mais grosso pra você pegar, Deus das Travessuras. Topa...?

– Não. Ele não topa – a resposta veio em uma voz grossa e mau humorada. Por algum motivo aleatório e inexplicavel a imagem de um céu em tempestade veio a mente de Rianno e de Loki.

Quem respondia era Thor, que surgira quase do nada por ali, olhando altivo para o ruivo que ousava dar em cima de seu precioso Loki.

– Céus! – Rianno exclamou mirando o recém-chegado com olhos arregalados – Me chama de delivery que eu corro para sua casa pra te dar uma comida, loirão!!

Era patético! Mesmo.

Thor nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Segurou Loki pelo braço e o fez se levantar.

– Hora de ir para casa, irmãozinho – jogou uma nota sobre o balcão para pagar as despesas e começou a se afastar, segurando o moreno pela mão.

– Como me achou, idiota? E eu ainda estou furioso com você!

– Pedi pro Stark colocar um localizador no seu celular – Thor respondeu simplista.

– Pare de ler Cinquenta Tons de Cinza! – Loki resmungou se deixando levar – Não vai rolar...

Thor não respondeu, apenas resgatando o moreno consigo. Ia fazê-lo perdoá-lo por ser um ciumento. E mostrar que não devia ficar dando atenção para ruivos bebados que frequentavam pubs por aí.

Rianno observou, antes de suspirar e dar um longo gole no uisque.

– Ê, lá em casa – repetiu, pensando no que faria se tivesse um loiro e um moreno daqueles em sua cama. Mas as fantasias desapareceram quando um outro rapaz sentou-se ao seu lado no balcão. Ele sorriu e deixou escapar – Você é da India...?

Ah, Rianno. Ah... esses ruivos!!

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho problema algum com cabelos vermelhos Huahauhahahaau
> 
> Só zoeira!
> 
> Foi um prazer infinito hohohohoho


End file.
